


Humidity

by ijemanja



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle ficlet. Episode tag for 'The Bank Shot Job'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

So Nate is going to be okay, which is good. When they get back to their crappy motel for one more night, the first thing Parker does is take off the kid's stinky, sweaty t-shirt she's currently wearing. And then she takes off her shoes and socks, too, because it's _hot_ , and being an FBI agent is hard, and the t-shirt isn't the only thing that's stinky and sweaty around here.

And then, she flops down on her bed spread-eagled for optimum air-circulation, and wonders how long till Hardison comes in with orange soda and his laptop and tries to convince her and Sophie it will actually be interesting watching him play video games.

Sophie meanwhile heads straight into the bathroom. She's been on the floor of a hot, airless bank all day. She's bloody and sweaty and she just wants to shower. Parker watches her, lolling her head from one side to the other, following her progress across the room from her suitcase over to the tiny en suite. The door slides shut and the shower starts up.

Parker lies there for a while and listens to the water run, and to the rattle of the air conditioner. When she sits up, the bed springs squeak beneath her.

The bathroom is steamy when she slides the door open just enough to stick her head in. Sophie likewise pokes her head around the shower curtain, and looks at her as if to say 'yes, we're sharing a room, but that doesn't mean we have to share the bathroom, too, Parker' - which Parker knows because that's what she said yesterday.

"Feeling better?" Parker asks, and slides a little further inside, leaning in the threshold.

"Well, better is relative, isn't it?" She looks impatiently at Parker, waiting.

"I'm sorry about Nate."

"Nate? He's fine, and it's not your fault, anyway. Did you want something?"

Parker can't hold back a grin, and then a laugh. "Yeah."

Sophie rolls her eyes and ducks back behind the curtain. She'd almost had a fit the first time she saw it - the whole place, really, but the shower curtain was the last straw because then she had to go next door and complain loudly to Nate about slumming it. Parker hadn't said anything, because it was a shower and water came out of it. But secretly she hates it, too. It smells like mildew and bleach in contradictory proportions.

She slides the door shut behind her as she drops her pants and kicks them off. Then she steps over the little ledge, in past the creepy shower curtain, trying not to notice the way it wants to stick to her skin. And she knows how Sophie is supposed to be the one who's good at, well, _people_ , and all that stuff. But she also knows that Sophie is holding her breath as Parker joins her under the spray. Holding her breath and not saying anything, just looking at her under half-lidded eyes and stepping back to give her room. Parker pulls out her pony-tail and smooths her hair back as it soaks under the water, and then she's ready.

She's still undressing when she slithers down Sophie's body, her hands behind her undoing her bra as she gets down on her knees. Not so comfortable, the shower floor, but her face pressing into the warm skin of Sophie's belly makes up for it. She drops her bra wherever, lifts her hands to Sophie's hips. And hey, they're in a shower, so it's all really hot and wet already and they've barely even touched. It's a good start, Parker thinks, and licks a line from Sophie's pubic hair to her belly button.

All she tastes is water, a faint hint of skin and soap, until she grabs hold of Sophie's ankles. "Wider," she says, and Sophie lets her head fall back against the shower wall and moves her feet apart. And then Parker tastes more of her, with her face between Sophie's thighs and the water beating down on her back.

It's very hot, and very wet, and she's only just getting started. 


End file.
